My Best Friend the Vampire Slayer
by AvrilSays
Summary: Bella has a secret that even the Cullens don't know. Her best friend is no ordinary teenager. Her name's Buffy, and she's a vampire slayer. AND she's coming to visit for a month. With her historic-killer boyfriend. TEMPORARY HIATUS/TO BE EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

BELLA POV

_Dear Bella,_

_How are you? I'm totally great. Angel's fine, too. Imagine me, a vampire slayer, loving a VAMPIRE. Lolz._

_I hope you're well. Get bothered by any vampires lately? Haha. But if you DO, just give me a shout._

_Willow and Xander's fine, too. Giles is-well you know. Seriously. Ugh._

_Angel's the same-Overprotective, telling me he's not good enough, and of course- Drop-dead gorgeous._

_Oh, by the way, I'm visiting Forks with Angel in a week's time. I'll be staying at Ritz-Carlton for a month. I have to take a break from slaying vampires, you know. If there's any vampires THERE, I gonna end up in a mental asylum. Write back soon._

_See you soon, _

Buffy_._

I finished reading the letter in disbelief. And horror. Shit.

What was I going to tell the Cullens? And Edward? I can just see it.

"Oh, and by the way, my best friend's a vampire slayer, and she's going to be visiting with her human-blood-drinking vampire boyfriend," Already in my head the words sounded stupid.

Oh man. This was going to be a long week.

_________________________________

"Uh, Edward?" I asked, hesitating.

"Yes Bella?" he said, automatically turning around.

"I lied," I admitted.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

I looked him in the eye. "We need to talk,"

Back in the house, I called, "Alice? Jasper? Emmett? Rose? Esme? Carlisle?" in my normal voice. In a flash, they were in the room, staring at me. I sighed. "I have something to tell you," I said.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Well you know I was not really surprised when I found out you were vampires?" I asked them. They nodded.

"Well, the reason is because..." I hesitated.

"What is it?" Jasper asked sharply.

"My best friend is a vampire slayer,"

I heard a sharp intake of breath. I continued, "There are other kinds of vampires in the world. The difference between them and your kind, is that they have no soul. None at all."

"You think you are soulless creatures. They are worse. They have no conscience. No guilt. No remorse."

"However, they are much easier killed. They can be killed by a large amount of sunlight, stakes, and are repelled by garlic and sunlight burns them. A little is simply painful, but harmless. Too much is fatal."

"They sleep in coffins, can bleed, can get injured, but they only can be killed by stakes and sunlight. See the difference."

"Buffy, my best friend, is the Slayer. She slays vampires. However, her boyfriend is a vampire," I smirked at the stunned Edward.

"Her boyfriend is a vampire cursed with a conscience. Before he regained his soul, he just killed humans, very much like you, Edward," I turned to Edward.

"However, he enjoyed TORTURING his victims. And I mean torturing. His masterpiece is Drusilla, whom he tortured until she went insane, then transformed her so she would remain that way forever," Jasper made a disgusted noise.

"He killed a gypsy's daughter, and they cursed him by giving him a soul. So yeah, he had to live in guilt and ended up living on blood banks." I finished.

"And the point is...?" Esme asked.

"They're coming to visit in a week,"

______________________________

**So do you like it? Review. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

BUFFY POV

"Whoa!" I panted as I flung the last suitcase onto the bed. I saw Angel at my doorway, smirking, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Keep to your own bedroom, Angel," I snapped, opening my suitcase ad starting to unpack. Hey, five suitcases wasn't that much, right?

"Hello?" I said, answering my call.

"Hey Buffy, it's Bella. Can you come over to the big white mansion in uh...hold on," she asked someone something, and someone said something. A boy, it sounded like. "Ugh, just follow the trail from Forks High to the forest then you'll see the white mansion-okay, very big house. See ya," she ended the call.

I quickly turned to the door. "ANGEL!!!" I yelled. He appeared at the doorway at once, looking frantic. "What?" he asked. I smiled sweetly at him. "Get dressed, we're visiting Bella, my best friend back in Phoenix," I told him. He scowled and stomped away.

I hopped into my new midnight-blue convertible and Angel sat beside me, grumbling. "I wanna drive!" he whined like a two-year-old. "Too bad, cos I'm driving," I told him.

I quickly drove towards the mansion, and sensed vampires. I saw Angel tense up, too. Then I saw Bella run out, beaming. "BUFFY!!" she cried, running towards me. "Hi Bella," I said, hugging her. I saw Angel looking sort of stiff and tense.

"Oh, uh, sorry, you must be Angel. REALLY sorry about my, uh, blood," she apologized. "Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, confused. "My blood apparently smells extremely appealing, like freesia," she explained, shooting a wary glance at Angel. "How do you know that?" I questioned. Just then, a ultra good-looking guy with bronze hair and topaz eyes strolled out.

Vampire.

I stiffened and reached for my stake. "Buffy, calm down," I relaxed but kept my eye on the vampire.

"Buffy, Edward. Edward, this is Buffy, my best friend, and her boyfriend Angel," she said.

"Bella, what are you doing with the vampire?" I hissed. "Hey, I can hear you, you know?" he said. I glared at him. "Shut up, vampire." I growled.

"He's my boyfriend, Buffy," I was about to intervene when she said, "He doesn't drink human blood. He drinks animal blood. And don't try to stake him," she warned. "Why?" I asked. "Cause it..." Before she could finish, I had took out my stake and shoved it towards his heart. It splintered at the end. "Won't work." Bella finished.

She glared at me. "I told you so,"

_______________________________

"So you're saying you're indestructible, garlic won't repel you, sunlight won't burn you, stakes won't harm you, you don't sleep in coffins, and you drink animal blood," I said.

"Hey Edward, can I try the animal blood thing?" Angel asked eagerly. "Sure Angel. In fact..." A pixie-girl and a blonde guy appeared in front of me. I blinked. "Gosh, can you guys teleport or something?" I complained.

"Nope, we just can run really fast, Slayer. I'm Alice," Pixie Girl chirped. "Jasper," Blondeguy said quietly. "Hey Edward, we're going hunting," Alice said. "Cool, can I come?" Angel asked. "Okay, but can you lower down the bloodlust a little, it's driving me insane," Jasper told Angel pointedly.

He asked suspiciously, "How do you know I'm lusting for Bella's blood?" "Empath," Jasper replied. "Okay let's gogogogo!!" Alice cried impatiently, bouncing up and down. "Hyperactive pixie," Bella muttered.

_____________________________________

ANGEL POV

Freesia...freesia....

"Watch it, Angelus," Edward warned me sharply. I flinched at my name. "Kay," I muttered. These vampires were a thousand times stronger than me. I had no hope of winning. But hell, the animal blood thing sounded cool! Then I wouldn't have to drink those stale blood bank things again. "It won't taste too appealing, Angel," Edward told me. "Get out of my head," I muttered. "I can hear you, Angelus," Edward taunted. I gritted my teeth.

Alice and Jasper flew into the forest and stopped at the stream. "Guys, how do you cross over this thing?" I called. "Jump," Jasper said, as if it was obvious. I stared at it doubtfully. "Oh, you're not going to make it, here," Alice said impatiently, and grabbed me by my arm and threw me over her shoulder. "Hey, I'm not that light," I pointed out. She only laughed and leaped lightly over the stream, and ran at blinding speed towards the forest.

"What is the extent of your powers anyway?" I asked, curious. Alice grinned. And circled the forest twice in less than a second. "Edward's the fastest among us. I'm the second slowest," Really? She was like lightning. Jasper uprooted a tree and threw it far into the forest until it was out of sight. Then Alice picked up a huge boulder and pulverized it to dust. "Emmett's the strongest," Jasper said. Then he started appearing and disappearing around the forest stopping at random parts so I could see him.

Wow.

Suddenly, Alice crouched. I smelt some blood, unappetizing though. Alice winked at me. Just then, a deer came into view, and Alice pounced, and sank her teeth into it and drained it as I watched, fascinated. When she had finished, she straightened up and grinned at me. "Your turn," she said.

I caught the scent of more blood. My face distorted and I followed the scent to a bear. I leaped, and my fangs sank into it. Slowly, its blood drained. Its flavor was wrong, but it was better then stale blood.

I had made a mess, all right. My shirt was covered with blood. Alice and Jasper flew by my side and Alice handed me another shirt. I quickly pulled off my dirty one and put on the clean one. "So, how was it?" Jasper asked. "Interesting," I replied, disposing of my old shirt.

"Here," Jasper said, and leaped towards a lion. He sank his teeth into it, but when he was done he was completely clean. "You aim for the back of the neck, that way you won't make a mess and the animal will die quickly so it won't struggle or rip your clothes up," he explained. Alice grinned at him. "Edward will kill you Jazz, he specifically said he wanted that one," Jasper grinned back at her.

Jasper threw me across his shoulder this time, and practically flew to the house. Buffy looked at me, amused. "Wow," she giggled. "I never thought my vampire boyfriend would ever get carried by someone," she said. I growled at Jasper and Alice.

They smirked at each other, and then Jasper grabbed me and tossed me over to Alice. "Emmett, catch!" Alice yelled, and flung me towards a burly guy, who was Emmett. "Yay! I love playing pass the vampire!" Emmett laughed, and threw me to Edward. He caught me by the arm. "Put him down Edward," Bella sighed, grinning. Buffy was laughing so hard she was rolling on the floor. Edward lowered me down to the ground.

Carlisle and Esme came out. "What's going on in here?" Esme asked, looking suspiciously at Emmett. "Nothing, Mother," Jasper said innocently. "We're playing a game of, "Pass the Vampire". Wanna join in?" Emmett asked. "Emmett, he's a guest!"

"SHE STARTED IT!!" three fingers pointed to poor Bella.

"Emmett," Carlisle sighed. "She's human. She can't fling a vampire around," Esme pointed out.

"Uhh...sorry?" Emmett said hopefully.

"No video games for a week, Emmett." Esme said sternly.

"Aww, Bella, you ruin everything!" Emmett complained.

"Two weeks,"

Emmett shut up.


	3. AN

Dear Readers,

Okay, you've probably thought I've fallen off the face of the Earth or something. I'm so sorry, but this, unfortunately, is not an update. Please don't kill me!

I've been reading through my older fanfics and spotted HUNDREDS of mistakes. I really want to edit them, but I haven't got the time lately. So, if you're a beta for Twilight fanfiction, PLEASE drop me a PM. I would love it if you could help me beta my older chapters.

This is a mass message to all my Twilight fanfics, so if you're willing to help me beta, I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me which of my fanfics you're willing to help me beta for. 'Course, if you're okay with beta-ing ALL my Twilight fanfics, it would be awesome and a half. ;D

Love you all (yeah, even the critics and flamers),

AJ.


End file.
